


Is This Real? (Percy Jackson x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beach House, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when you find out you are pregnant? Usually a celebration, but not this time. The problem? You and your boyfriend are only 17 years old. Oh, not to mention the fact that after telling Percy, you two go on an unplanned trip...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not married in this!!! If teenage pregnancy or getting pregnant while unmarried offends you do not read!!!!  
> (P.S: Reader is a daughter of Zeus, only really important for the end.)

    You raced across the cabin area and headed straight for the Poseidon cabin. You stopped at the doors and tried to gain back your breath.

  
_It's okay._ You told yourself. _He won't hate me, I hope._  

  
        You knocked on the door a few times and you heard crashing inside. Percy opened the door with a small grumbled.

  
        "What do you want. It's, like, 6 A.M."

  
        You gave him a 'Really' look. "Perce, it's almost breakfast."

  
At the mention of breakfast he perked up. "Really?!"

  
        You laughed and nodded your head and followed him into his cabin. He hurriedly rushed to pull on a clean shirt and jeans. Sitting on the bed you smirked in amusement as Percy scrambled to find his sword- which was clasped in your hand. He slowly stopped in the middle of the cabin and turned circles.  
        "Have you seen Riptide anywhere?"

  
You smirked again and held up your hand, and move it to the side as he lunged after it. This lead to him being on top of you, his face having an annoying smirk on it.

  
        "Sometimes I hate that you can keep Riptide from my pocket. But moments like these change my mind quickly." Percy remarked, snuggling his head in to your neck.

  
        You snorted and pushed him off of you and sat up yourself. "Ya' know, I was going to tell you something. But now I don't want to."

  
        Of course that was a lie. It would be hard to keep a secret, especially in a few months. You shook your head at Percy's excited expression and hopped off the bed. You stood in front of him with our hand on your hips. You blew a piece of (h/t) (h/c) hair out of your face while narrowing your eyes in thought. Maybe you should wait a couple of months. That way it would be easy to tell everyone about your pregnancy, because you wouldn't have to say anything. They would be able to see it.

  
        "What is it (Y/N)?" Percy scrambled off the bed, taking your hands in his. "Is something wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt? Is there another mythological figure attempting to kill us again?"

  
        "Percy," you try to cut him off, but he continues anyway.

  
        "Because I swear, I don't care if it is the Aztecs, the Chinese, or whatever. I cannot deal with another,"

  
        "I'm pregnant!" You announced over him. He pauses and looks at you in disbelief.

  
        "You're pregnant?" You nod. "No potential apocalypse?" You nod again. "No gods trying to kill me?"

  
        "Don't get your hopes up fish boy." You broke in. He sighed and shook his head.

  
        "Just, please tell me the, um, kid is at least mine." He said shyly.

  
        "Don't be daft." You chided.

  
        "Sorry."

  
You two stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Percy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

  
        "I'm just really glad it's not the Aztecs."

  
You giggled, but before you could say anything the room started to spin and Percy grabbed onto you. The colors around you swirled together into a large rainbow mess, but the floor underneath you stayed solid. The blue-green walls of Percy's cabin changed into a mix of light blue and gray. The gray tiled floor transformed into a light colored wooden one. The bed that Percy had jumped you on became a white sectional couch and the place where the fountain was place became a large wall made of windows that showed an amazing view of a beach.

  
        "What the." You whispered as you both took in the room.

  
        "Is this real?" Percy asked quietly. Before either of you can say anything else small footsteps padded into the room. Standing in the large doorway that lead to a hallway was a little boy no more than five years old. He had (h/t) black hair and (e/c) eyes and a green tee-shirt that read "Being an only child is awesome. Being a big brother will be even better!" He stopped and stared in amazement, but before Percy or you could say anything the kid gasped loudly.

  
        "Mommy, daddy! Look!" he squeaked. Percy gave you a 'we are screwed' and opened his moth to speak to the kid. 

  
        "Hey little-," before Percy could continue the boy ran right through him like he wasn't even there and went over to the window. Percy looked down with a confused expression on his face. "That felt... odd."        

  
        You would've said something in return but a figure that appeared in the doorway made you halt your speech. In the place that the boy once stood was a women who looked to be in her early twenties. That wasn't what shocked you. What shocked you was the fact that she looked nearly exactly like you. (H/t) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, the only difference being that her hair was tied back out of her face. Oh, and don't forget that her belly seemed to be almost 5 months pregnant.

  
        You and Percy exchanged looks, but you realized that these people couldn't see you and then decided to just stand back and watch.

  
        The woman walked over to the small boy, Percy quickly moving to the side as to not get walked through again. The lady stood next to the kid who had his faced pressed to the glass as if trying to phase through it. The woman laughed at the boy and ruffled his already messy hair. Hair that looked all to familiar... 

  
        "Percy," you perked up, "I think that the kid is our-"

  
        "Momma look!" The little boy's cry cut you off. "Look, look, look!"

  
        "What am I looking at baby?" The lady, our older you, you suppose. The boy didn't respond, but he did point to something outside. Looking out the window, standing on the beach a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and if you looked closely you could see the small scar on his face. Standing just off the deck of the house was an older version of Jason Grace. A shit-eating grin was on face as he waved at the little boy.

  
        "Hey Perce, come look at this." Older you shouted. A few seconds later older-Percy came into the doorway. And can you just say, _damn_ Percy looks good with stubble. His hair looked like always, like he had just rolled out of bed and barely attempted to run a comb through his hair. Older Percy chuckled and donned a grin similar to older Jason outside.

  
        Before older Percy could respond the little boy ran over to him, pulled him to the glass, and started begging to be let outside. Older you rolled her eyes and pulled open a section of the glass, the section that was a door (obviously). The kid gasped and ran outside where he proceeded to jump into older Jason's arms.

  
        "I wonder where he gets all of that energy from." Older you stated throwing a sly glance at older Percy who was standing at her side. He chuckled and continued to look at Jason who was currently spinning the young boy around.

  
        "I don't know. Maybe he ate a lot of sugar?" Older Percy suggested.

  
        "Sure." Older you shot back.

  
Before anything else could happen the room started to spin again as it had did before. Once again Percy grabbed onto you as everything changed. The mix of light blue and gray walls changed into the blue-green color of Percy's cabin walls. The light colored wooden floor transformed into a light colored wooden gray tiled one. The white sectional couch became Percy's bed and the large wall made of windows became the fountain that Poseidon had installed some years ago.  

  
        You and Percy shared a skeptical glance as the spinning came to a halt. Percy walked over to his bed and sat down with you following soon after. A silence settled between the two of you as you both attempted to process what you just saw. After a few minutes of silence you began to worry, but before you could question Percy he opened his mouth.

  
        "At least," his voice faltered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "At least we know what gender the kid will be born as." **(Because people don't always stay the same gender so get over it.)**

  
You snorted and punched his shoulder. He smiled at you and gave you a huge hug. While you two hugged you had a thought.

  
        "I wonder how Thaila and Jason will react when we tell them." You said thinking of your half-siblings. "Oh, not to mention my dad."

  
        Percy did not say anything, but he did groan into your shoulder leaving you to laugh at Percy's soon to be (most likely physical) pain.


End file.
